nightmare on elmstreet: The beginning
by sweetchika
Summary: Just when you thought your gonna be alone for 2 months, something happend and Jazmine have the longest 2 months of her live but will she surfive with a house full of monsters and will her boyfriend find out about this...
1. Chapter 1

**_W-what is happening. What is this place. It looked like a boiler-room. I heard a sound it was like nails on a chalkbord but worst "metal on metal". I heard someone laughing, his laughter became closere and closer. I began to run, I run into someone, he picked me up and threw me into the pipes and I suddently woke up_**

**_ ***my intro***_**

_hey i'm Jazmine but everyone call me Jazzy. i'm 16 years old. I have long pink hair. My mom don't know how that happend. I have baby blue eyes, was born wth my pink hair and my baby blue eyes. I guess I'm pretty decent cause not one of my family members has pink hair and baby blue eyes. I live with my mom "Nancy"(Yes this is Nancy in the first nightmare on emstreet) My brother "Jake" he is 10 years old, he have black hair and brown eyes and my lil sis "Jane" she is 4 years old with blond hair and green eyes. I have a step sister too, her name is Camilla. she is 21 years old, with black hair and brown eyes, she don't live with us, she live in LA. Where we used to live but now we moved yesterday to 1428 elm street in Springwood, we don't know who her dad is, my mom don't want to tell us. My dad died in his sleep 2 years ago, we don't know how that happend, only my mom know but she won't tell_

_*****End of intro*****_

_My mom shouted for us to come and get breakfast, I looked around my room and saw I have pleanty of work to do because all of my boxes were still unpack. As I went down to the kitchen my brother and sister where already up _

_"Good morning sleepy head" said my mom_

_"morning mom" i said and sat down and grabbed a plate of waffels_

_mom: so honney what do you think of the house?_

_me: a big white house, that is three storeys high and my room is on the third floor and the attic is also on the third floor while your room and Jake and Jane and tha bathroom is on the second floor and the living room and the kitchen is on the first floor. Oh yea I love it so much. I said sarcasmly._

_Mom: I know your afraid of hights honney_

_Me: yea well as long as I don't look out of the window, then I'm fine_

_Mom: good honney soo I have to tell you something?_

_Me: wat is it ?_

_Mom: I'm leaving tonight for 2 months_

_Me: where are you going?_

_Mom: I'm going to see Camilla and your brother and sister are coming with me_

_Jane: yay, where going to Milla! she said with a cute voice_

_Jake: and what about Jazzy? _

_Mom: she's going to stay here and keep an eye on the house_

_It was silent vor a while and we ate ouer waffels _

_Me: so have to pack Jake and Jane's bags_

_Mom: yes please honney_

_I went upstairs and packed their stuff. I put their bags on there beds and went to my room and unpack my boxes_

_***An houer later***_


	2. Chapter 2

_An houer later _

_i looked at my room and smiled_

_"it look good"_

_i thought to myself. The time I looked at the clock it was 3pm. My mom shouted and said they were leaving. I went down stairs with my sis and bro's bags. I gave it to them and hug them. My mom look at me and smiled_

_"We have to go" she said to Jake and Jane _

_"I love you guys" I said_

_Jake and Jane: I love you to Jazzy *hugs me*_

_Mom: *hugs me* You be good now and see you in 2 months, I love you very much_

_I staired at them while they klimed in the car and drove away_

_Me:*shuts the door* now what am I going to do know *I signed*_

_I went to the living room and played xbox on ouer flatscreen tv_

_2 houers past_

_I got bord and went to my room. I got my guitar and began to play and sing._

_Another 2 houers past_

_I look at my clock and saw it was 8 pm. I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I got out chiken and went to sit infront of the tv while I'm eating. I put my dsh in the dishwasher and went to my room to get my pj and got in the shower. 15 minutes past and I got out of the shower and put my pj's on. It was a very short shoulder dress, It was black with pink pokedots, the pink matched my hair. I klimed in my bed. My hair hanged lose_

_Then suddently I saw a bright white light then I heard a sound. I climed out of the bed and opened the door. The sound came from the attic.. I opened my door and walk slowly to the attic. Then I heard voices ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok so let me introduce the characters_**

**_Nancy is my mom and she is the nancy that played in the first nightmare on elmstreet, she has brown and brown eyes, hair short and she Is 38 years old_**

**_Jake is my brother, he is 10 years old, he has black hair and brown eyes, he is very active and loves rugby and he is afraid of monsters and he speak alot, he can't shut up!_**

**_Jane is 4 years old, she has blond hair and bright green eyes, she lkes to play with dolls, she is also active and likes to exsplore things. I love her very much and I'm very protective over her. she is shy but likes to talk_**

**_Camilla is my step sister, she is 21 years old, with black hair and brown eyes. Later you wll find out who her dad is. she is very active but she is evil, and I mean evil, she tried to kill me once, so why I staid home also _**

**_And then there's me. I'm very talented, I love to sing and can play gitaar, drums and piano. I am shyand like to be alone, I get scared pretty easy and I'm afraid of hights, I'm afraid of spiders and snakes too, I am very soft harted. And you already know, I have pink eyes and baby blue eyes and I like to play xbox and pc_**

**_And sorry for the spelling, sometimes m phone doesn't want to press the letter and or I sell sometimes wrong... so let the storie begin..._**

_Then suddently i heard voices._

_"shit this was a bad idea" i thought_

_"Where the fuck are we?"_

_Demanded a deep voice, obviously confused and angry_

_"It seemed like we've found ourselves in someone else's house, gentleman"_

_Reasoned a calm and dark voice_

_"I wonder if anyone's in here"_

_Snickered another sound full mischief_

_"Oh yes, wouldn't that be fun. Making a house call in the middel of the night"_

_Chuckled a deep voice. The sound of cardbord ripping came into my senses. One of them where going trough the boxes_

_"Hmmmmm, family photo"_

_Mused the calm voice_

_"Let me see that!"_

_Commanded the deep voice_

_"Mom, brother and 2 sister"_

_It continued. The deep voice chuckled, and rasped;_

_"Hmmm Nancy"_

_"Who is that?"_

_The calm voice asked_

_My eyes widened when I heard my mothers name_

_"Oh just a really good friend that tried to kill me"_

_The deep voice chuckled and rasped;_

_"I wonder if they're sleeping right now"_

_The door was open just an inch and I was partically glad. Glad to be able to look inside but not glad incase they could see me. My hart seemed to be beating so fast, It skipped a couple of beats. There where a group of strange people. Either Halloween had come early this year, or my mom lied to me about monsters not being real when I was a kid..._


	4. Chapter 4

"There was monsters in the attic!"

i thought to myself. It look like 2 men in mask, one with a hockey mask and one with just a white mask, A man with a hat, geen and red sweater that was burned, There was a short looking dol with red hair, A leprechaun, A strange man with a hat and a coat, a man that look almost like a dog but he was demonic, A man with a hook and another one with a chainsaw, and then a man with a long black coat or dress with a long face.

The short one that looked like a doll tossed the picture frame back in the box.

"Lets go meet the family"

The man in the coat or dressed with the long face said. Suddenly the creature in the coat sniffed heavily at tha air. Everybody looked at him.

"What do you smell, Jeeper?"

The doll asked. The creature sighed in pleasure.

"Something...sweet...Something...Delicious"

His eyelids fluttered wildly in my direction. I ducked out of view. Should I get the HELL out of here, I thought. They all chuckled back at him.

I tip toed to my room as quickly as I could. Then I fell over a floorboard that was lose.

"Oww, that hurt". I whispered to myself.

"SHIT!". I cursed softly to myself.

"What was that?"

One of them asked, I heard the sound of multiple feet shuffling. I edged myself into my room and closed the door. I looked around my room. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I looked around and saw space under my desk ,of course! I could hide under there! They won't see me, its too dark. I climb under there quickly. My door slowly pushed open.

"Another empty bed. Maby they're not here".

Said a calm voice.

"No, if it were empty, then the sheets would be made up. Parents hate that shit". Said the doll.

"Teenagers are messy, you should know that". Reasond the deep and raspy voice, he chuckled.

I saw the bottom of a coat come in my room.

"She's here. I can literally taste her scent". Called jeeper.

"SHE". He inquired, almost sounding curiously gleeful.

He sniffed in the air. "Yes, about sixteen".

A wave of chills attacked my spine. He is right, I am sixteen. They search for me in the room, as the man with the sweater sits on the chair. Where I was.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are". He mocked, darkly.

I stopped breathing for a moment. Oh please don't let them find me. I pleaded, staring at his boots. He turned around in the chair and started to lean down to peek under the table. OH No! I screamed inside of my head. I shut my eyes and waited to be caught.

"Come on guys. There's nothing here".

"How disappointing". Snickered the man in the sweater.

I opened my eyes as I saw them walk away, out of my room.

"I know I smelled her". Growed Jeeper. The doll looked back at him.

"Yeah, well your nose has gone to shit".

With that the door swung shut. I sllowly climb out under the table. I realized that I was trembling and my hands was shaking badly.

"What the fuck am I going to do?". I asked myself.

I should call the police! That would be a perfect idea, if my phone wasn't flat and my charger didn't lay in the kitchen.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD?". I asked in an angry whisper. I walked up and down in my room. I knew I had a hockey stick here somewhere so I went to check the closet and dug around.

"Please". I begged, glancing at my door, when I heard cruel laughter

"Ah ha ha ha ha".

I cried, barely above a whisper. I took the hockey stick in my hands and crept up to the door. I slowly open it an ince, peeking into the hallway. Nobody was in sight. I sighed but I could still hear voices. I slowly went out, closing the door behind me. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. The air seemed thick with FEAR. I thought. More voices and laughter echoed in the big three story house. I gently edged to the railing, that lead to the staircase down to the second floor. I look around and saw nobody. I walked down and came to the last railing that lead to the first floor. I look around and saw nobody again. I chance my gaze to the kitchen. I crouched behind the wooden railing, I watched the leprechaun searching in the fridge for food.

"Ugh why can't they just leave, but I'm glad that my boyfriend is still in LA and not here and my brother and sister, but one thing I wish my baby was here. I miss him so much and I'm glad that he is not here. Hopefuly the monster will leave before my boyfriend comes here" I thought to myself ...


	5. Chapter 5

I bit my lip and watched as he walked out of the kitchen, across the main hall and into the living room, with a beer. Good maby the kitchen is empty and I can get my charger and call the police. I sneaked down the stairs. I looked around the hallway, behind me and saw nobody. Facing forwards. I stared fearfully into the living room.

There where seven people in there: The leprechaun, the doll, man with the hook, man with the chainsaw, man with the hockey mask, man with the white mask, the half dog man. They where all cheering and hooting wildly at the screen, they where playing xbox.

"Good they're distracted". I turned to the kitchen doorway, closing the swinging door behind me. I looked around. There where nobody in here and I was grateful for that. The food where everywhere and so was the plates.

"My mom will be pissed"

I thought sadly. I stepped over the pool of milk on the floor and went over to my phone charger. I was about to pick up the charger when I heard a phone ring. I turned around and saw there where a phone on the wall.

"How is there a phone on the wall...how did that get there". I looked into the direction of the living room. No sounds of footsteps where heard as it kept on ringing.

"It's just a phone, Jaz".

I scolded, grabbing and answer it.

"H-hello?"

I heard heavy breathing from the other side

"Helo, are you there?"

I wanted the breathing to stop, it was freaking me out.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

I frowned.

"Excuse me?"

I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

He repeated.

"Um"

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Who is this?"

I asked, looking around the kitchen.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

He said again but this time sounds a little angry.

"Umm, I don't know, uh, resident evil and I know what you did last summer?"

The voice let off a snicker. Okay, this is getting weird.

"Nice choice, Jasmine"

I gasped and slammed the phone down, hanging up. How the fuck did he know my name? I thought. I was starting to get chills again, all over my back. I turned away from the phone, leaning against the kitchen wall. This is beginning to get to much for me. I sighed. I didn't hear the sound of clumsy footsteps behind me. I put my charger in my pocket then went to the phone when a hand touched my shoulder and I swung around hitting the man in the sweater in the jaw with the hockey stick. He rubbed his jaw, glaring sourly at me.

"Ouch"

He spat green blood on the floor and began to glare at me again. He pointed a razor at me, from a glove on his right hand.

"You'll pay for that one, bitch"

I stared at his right hand, eyeing the four metal claws and realized that was his real hand. He made a lunge for me and I swung the stick again and this time he yanked it out of my hands. Smirking, he snapped it in half over his knee. My eyes widened, he was really strong. Tossing aside the two pieces, he looked at me on a more serious note. Chuckling, he looked me over, straightening his back, revealing that he was much taller than I thought he was. My eyes darted around the kitchen, unable to think and unable to move. My throat went dry, as I started to shake again. I tried to talk, but only a squeak came out. He smirked and looked at me up and down and up and down. I looked down and saw I was still in my short shoulder pj dress. I looked at him again and he grinned and jerked at me.

"Boo!"

I jumped, trying to back up, but the wall wouldn't let me. He began laughing and took a step closer.

"Come to, Freddy"

He rasped, raising his right hand. The razors gleamed threatening behind his head. Before I could think. I punched him in the nose. He cringed back, holding his nose, groaning.

"Damn fucking bitch, you almost broke it"

He growled, fanning out his razor in attack. He advanced towards me and I ducked under his arm but his razor scratch my arm and it begin to bleed but I ran to the front door. I turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"No, no, no, no, noooo"

I cried desperately, banging on it with my fists and giving it a good kick...


	6. Chapter 6

Laughter greeted me and I whirled around.

"Oh shit"

The monsters had come out of the living room and where grinning at me on my right. On the left was the burn man with the razors. I looked between the two sides.

"No where to run, no where to hide"

Taunted the doll, grinning wickedly, tossing his knife back and forth between his hands.

"Fuck this"

I cried, running to the stairs. Loud, thundering footsteps chased after me. I took the steps 3 at a time. My lungs burning inside my chest. A hand grabbed my ankle and I tripped onto my stomach turning back to look who caught me. It was the leprechaun.

"Running past, the lass may be fast, but soon she does, fall on her ass"

I kicked him in his head and got up again to the other staircase up to my room. As soon as I was about to go in the room, the door slammed in my face and refused to open. I pushed myself to the right, running to the attic. Reaching the door. I swung it open and leaped in the room, slamming it behind me and locked it. The door shook violently with pounding fist.

"Awwww come on, let us in! We won't bite!"

Whined the voice that sounded like the doll.

"Yea, come on! We're your friends!"

"Said another. They all laughed at that.

"Leave me alone!"

I shouted through the door.

"Aww don't you like us, Jazmin?"

I shuddered my back against the door.

"How the fuck do you know my name!"

I yelled.

"A little birdie told us"

They snickered at that.

"What do you want?"

.There was a long pause at the question.

"We want you"

A dark whisper replied to me and I knew it was tha man with the razors. Suddenly, four metal claws dug into the door, poking out beside me. I screamed as I ran to the right side of the attic and crouched in the corner, behind some tall boxes that covered me completely from sight. The sound of claws tearing at the door echoed in the attic. Finally a loud click and the door creaked open. Loud footsteps poured into the room.

"I love hide and go seek"

Snickered the burned man. I saw my arm was bleeding. I saw clothes laid in front of me so I picked it up and tried to clean the blood and other one I tied it on my arm. I wonder if my blood dripped on the floor. I hope not otherwise it would lead here. I looked around my little box fortress and found a knife laying on the floor. I snatched it up and held it to my chest to use it as a weapon. Which I knew is pathetic, but it was the only thing I had. I tensed myself for action, in case they found my hiding spot. Just then, the windows in the attic broke and something huge stumbled on the floor.

"Ah Jeeper, good to see you. Turned out you where right, we found her, she's hiding somewhere in this room"

The sound of glass crunching could be heard.

"I'm always right"

He snapped, growling deeply

"Yeah, Penny"

Laughed another.

"Oh Jazmine"

Teased another voice. The footsteps seemed to spread out all over the room. I heard the sound of boxes slung onto the floor.

" I wonder where she could be"

Mocked the calm voice. There was a loud and heavy sniff and I knew it was Jeeper, trying to smell me out.

"I can smell you Jazmine and I know you are bleeding too"

He said. Footsteps came to my direction as the sound of boxes smashing stopped.

"So it was a good thing a cutted her"

He snickered and I knew it was the man with the razors. My heart was beating so loud in my ears. I'm sure that they could hear it. The footsteps got closer and I could hear inhuman breathing nearby. I scooted against the corner as far as I could go, holding tightly to the knife. My knuckles where bone white and I started to shake all over. It can't end this way. I thought to myself, staring at the brown boxes in front of me, silently pleading to not be found. Two boxes slid away from each other, revealing a vertical peep hole. Hungry eyes stared into mine and hundreds of small fangs smiled at me from behind the boxes...


End file.
